multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rahavians
Rahavians are a race of sapient beings in the Viperius Galaxy, and have their home planet in the Revanah System. They are currently a class VI on the technological classification scale. History The Rehavian history dates back nearly 250,000 years. They have not yet found their ancestory chain, and thus believe they were created by some Supreme Being. The planet Rahavi was very well suited for life, more so than the other two planets in the Revanah System even though they still contain life. Around 175,000 years ago, the first tribes of Rahavians appeared on the planet. They soon formed nations and then empires. The age of these empires was long, spanning a time period of 160,000 years ago to about 800 years ago. However, this age was ended as different forms of governments began to take a stand and soon had completely errased imperialization off of the planet. About 60 years ago, a unified council of nations, called The Joint Nations of Rahavi, was formed to fund a multinational space program to station a permanent settlement on the moon of Rilac. Prior to the Prothian invasion in 4.000(.019) AM, the population of the Rilac Colony, known as Rilac City, was 1,600. In 4.000(.017) AM, an extraterrestial craft was found in the Revanah System by the JNR Space Agency (JNRSA). It was kept a secret by the JNR and member nations, however, and was not released to the public. The craft was tracked from the planet Vagan to the moon of Rilac, more specifically over Rilac City, where it suddenly changed course and disappeared out of the system. The JNR called for an emergency meeting to set up a defense council in case the aliens posed a threat. In 4.000(.018) AM, the Joint Defense Forces of Rahavi was created. All member nations offered 90% of their forces to the defense of the globe. In 4.000(.019) AM, nearly 360 meteor-like blips appeared on the JDFR's radar screens headed straight for Rilac. They all were centered around 10 large blips. As they drew closer to Rilac, all but three diverted course towards Rahavi. The JDFR estimated the time to impact to be two hours, and began to evacuate heavily populated areas. One and half hours later, Rilac City sent out a distress signal for evacuation. Within two minutes, all communications were lost. The Prothian invasion had begun. Physiology Rahavians are bipedal and stand about 5-6 feet in heighth. They have two eyes that are much like a feline's and can see very well at night. Many have sight issues though, thus sight aid is a common sight amongst them. Rahavian bodies are covered in fur. They do wear clothing, and it is generally very rugged as each piece is meant to last many years. Their dress clothing is a rubber-silk mix to give it a nice look, while making it very durable. A Rahavian may live to be 140. Intelligence Rahavians are classified as a class VI civilization. Society Rahavian society is based off of four main classes; the poor, the middle class, the rich and the Prophets. The poor are the lowest of the four, having nearly no money and living in crammed apartments or hand built houses made of wood. The middle class is the working class that drives the economy forward, they are the most numerous and often live in comfortable houses or spaceous apartments. The rich own the businesses that employ the middle class and have most of the money, they often live in expensive large penthouses or mansions. The Prophets are the highest class of the four. They earn the most money, but most is given to charity or religious causes. They are known for interpreting the Great Book and spreading the word about the Supreme Being. Religion Rahavians are split down the middle in terms of religion. Half believe in the Great Book and the Supreme Being, while the other half believe they are decendants of an ancient civilization that has since gone extinct or has moved off planet. The Great Book details all about how the Rahavians were created by a god who was then driven out by another, evil god who had an army. The Supreme Being was alone and had to leave, but would return with his own army to take the Rahavians under his wing and save them. The evil god would return right before the Supreme Being with an army to attempt and destroy the world, and then continue his war against the Supreme Being. However, before the evil god could destroy the world, the Supreme Being would arrive and destroy the evil god and his army. The Battle of the Heavens is detailed as the Final Prophecy, and will signal that the end of the war between good and evil had come. With the arrival of the Prothians, many Rahavians believe the Final Prophecy is upon them. Language Rahavian language is very similar to the Jogorians, using nearly identical styles of literature and language. Constanents and vowels are used to form words, and letters are similar as well. Of course, one could not learn the other without a tremendous amount of work. Technology Rahavian technology is centered around the recent discovery of nuclear fusion. Giant fusion plants have been constructed around the globe to create an unlimited about of energy. Rahavians are extremely reliant upon kintetic weapons, as well as a few nuclear weapons. Weapons R70 50mm Chaingun The R70 is used on the attack helicopters and infantry fighting vehicles of the JDFR's army. Against light armor and infantry, it is unparralelled in effectiveness. T43 155mm Smoothbore Gun The T43 is used on the tanks of the JDFR's army. It is extremely effective in combat and has an effective range of over 5 miles. X2 Experimental Laser Gun The X2 is the first laser gun to be used in Rahavian history. It is relatively powerful with a 150MW power source. It used on heavy tanks only. YL260 Missile Launcher The YL260 is the heaviest of all vehicle mounted JDFR weaponry and is only used on helicopters and fighters. It has proven to be extraordinarily effective in fighting Prothian vehicles and low orbit ships and fighters. P1 Rumar Nuclear Missile The P1 Rumar Nuclear Missile is the most devestating weapon in the Rahavian aresonol. It is capable of striking a target anywhere on the planet or in the planet's orbit. It produces a 300 Megaton blast and has even been able to punch through a Prothian Mothership's shielding, leaving it vulnerable to another nucleare strike. It is used in last ditch attempts at victory due to the radiation. Vehicles F100 Infantry Fighting Vehicle The F100 IFV is equipped with a R70 Chaingun on a turret and is capable of carrying a squad of 12 soldiers. It is a very common sight on the battlefield. M32 Main Battle Tank The M32 MBT is equipped with a T43 Smoothbore Gun on a turret and most commonly is used only in heavy combat with the Prothians. M40 Heavy Battle Tank The M40 HBT is equipped with the experimental X2 Laser Gun. It is extremely effective at defeating large forces of Prothians. However, it is only used in desperate situations due to the small numbers of the tank. Z90 Dragon Attack/Transport Helicopter The Z90 Dragon A/TH is used extensively throughout the war with the Prothians. It has two rotors, one on top of each other to eliminate the need of a tail rotor. It is armed with twin-linked R70 Chainguns and a single YL260 missile launcher. It can carry up to 25 soldiers. Z120 Tiger Fighter/Bomber The Z120 Tiger F/B is used for AA duties and strike abilities on Prothian posistions or low orbit ships. It is armed with two R70 Chainguns and two YL260 missile launchers. It is also capable of carrying a P1 Rumar Nuclear Missile. Relations with other Races Prothians The Rahavians are currently waging a desperate war of survival against the Prothians who launched a surprise invasion of Rahavi two years ago. Hydrans The Hydran virus arrived on planet Rahavi and has since caused the Rahavians to go on the defense against the sudden viral invasion. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Viperius Galaxy Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:War for Rahavi Category:Animals Category:Mammals